


Always Another

by Pkrmgc



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkrmgc/pseuds/Pkrmgc
Summary: Ten moments in Kaladin’s life, and the strength he found within them.





	Always Another

“There will always be another patient Kal.” Lirin said “We did the best we could to try and save his life.” Yet it didn’t shake the look of long accustomed sorrow from his father’s face.  
Kaladin couldn’t take his eyes off the cadaver, couldn’t banish the thought of when the man had seemed so full of life some scant few days ago before it all went wrong. Guilt cuts sharper than the finest steel.  
“Then I need to get better. If I had only learned enough, If I could practiced more I could have saved him. I swear i’ll never lose a patient due to lack of skill on my behalf!”  
Lirin loosed a tired sigh but smiled exhaustionspren in part replaced by spren of pride.  
“That’s my boy! Come on, let’s go wash our hands: even surgeons need to eat.”

 

“There will always be another lot of children for the grinder.” said the Colonel “The war in heaven rages, so all must fight to prove their worth down here below.”  
To object would mean another beating, but Kaladin couldn’t help but see his brother’s face on every new recruit. Tien might have died, but if he just trained long past exhaustion. If he only fought with all the strength within his soul then others might be saved. As squadleader he could pick his people, that might just give him what he needs.  
“Give me the small and scrawny ones, i’ll take the ones who are alone. There is fire in forgotten spirits, I’ll show them how to hold their own.”

 

“There will always be another war for you to fight, another soul for you to save” said Tarah, unshed tears gleaming in her eyes like infused spheres as she leaned above his wounded frame. “I want to build a life with you, but sometimes it seems like you can’t stop yourself from throwing yours into the fray”  
Kaladin couldn’t look her in the eye, he knew he wouldn’t change his ways.  
“I can’t just let them die Tarah, I can’t just leave and go away. I cherish every moment that I spend with you, but if that time means I fail to save another’s life then the price of joy is far too high to pay.”  
They embraced despite it all, a quiet comfort in the midst of all their pain. Yet still a hope remained for better days.

 

“There will always be another reason to keep living, even when it all goes wrong.” Said Sylphrena, as they stood above the chasm where so many men had jumped and called it honor. “If you’re alive then you can always try again after you fail. And I promise I’ll be there to guide you, all you have to do is race the wind.”  
Kaladin could not believe that he was still talking to a windspren. Let alone that it, or rather she, was speaking truth, yet truth it was and plain to see. There is no honor in apathy, no hope or glory to be had in giving up without a fight. Caring takes courage, because something for which you care is something that it hurts to lose. Kaladin was never fearless, but that fear had ruled him for to long.  
He took a step back from the edge and said. “Ok, I’ll try again tomorrow.” And he went to go and ask for his fellow bridgemen for their names.

 

“There will always be another bridge run” Said Gaz.“ they’ll have you running till you die out there as arrows fall like rain” “The only honor in this place lies in the chasm, don’t forget your still a slave.”  
Kaladin couldn’t accept that, he had to dream of better days. He refused to let his brands define him, there were people he could save.  
“Shut up! Don’t you dare pretend that we’re not human! Throw me to another storm, lash me half a hundred times and yet that truth will still remain!”  
Windspren flowed around him as a sudden gust transformed his ragged mop of hair into a flowing mane.  
“I Will Save These Men.” “Not a thing upon these shattered plains will stop me. Get the hell out of my way.”

 

“There will always be another lighteyes plot to screw us over.” Said Moash while they were drinking. “They’ll show us their true colors just you wait.”  
And though he trusted Dalinar, Kaladin couldn’t help but fear his friend was speaking truth. It only takes a single rotspren for a wound to fester. With Amaram standing there and no doubt spreading toxic whispers, how could he trust the noble born at all?  
“We have to know for sure, no need to amputate a limb that might be saved. I’ll be on my guard, I’ll be sure to watch them closely. But until they break their oaths I’ll prove worthy of their faith.

 

“There will always be another truth beneath the surface.” Shallan said beneath the raging of the storm.“There will always be another thing about their story you don’t know”  
And while he knew that he’d misjudged her. Kaladin couldn’t let the lighteyes think she’d won and so he spoke up in reply.  
“So what? It is our actions that define us, not the lies we tell ourselves about our reasons. Everybody thinks that their own good is greater. To see a person’s honor, take a look at who they choose to sacrifice to meet their needs. ” 

 

“We need to exterminate all of the parshmen” said Jasnah “There will always be another body for the Fused if we do not.” The princess’s voice was cool, collected, as if she hadn’t just proposed the death of millions.  
Kaladin couldn’t accept that as an option, not when he had seen that there were still good people on the other side. How could he fault the parshmen who had chosen to rebel against their masters yolks? He knew all too well the burdens placed upon a slave.  
“If we do that then were no better than Odium, and they might have been right to try and kill us after all. There’s got to be a chance for peace amid this madness. There’s got to be a better way...

 

“Just keep moving forward bridgeboy, there will always be another step that we can take.” Said Adolin, as they walked out from Kholinar’s oathgate.  
Kaladin couldn’t believe he was alive, where so many friends had fallen to each others blades.  
“I’m still here, it takes more than that to kill me. But I won’t lie to you and say that I’m ok.”

 

“Come on grumpypants, look at things another way! We just did a bunch of good out there! Thaylen city lives to see another day!” Sylphrena spun about before him, windspren flowing in her wake.  
Kaladin sighed, but he couldn’t help but smile at the look she sent his way.  
“This war is far from won you know? I would hardly call these people safe.”  
She just bopped him on the forehead with a tiny fist and settled in her familiar place upon his shoulder.  
“Journey Before Destination remember? But don’t worry, I’ll be with you every step along the way.”

 

A/N  
Usually writing comes pretty slow to me, but inspiration hit and I hammered all this out in a couple days. I hope you liked my little exploration of Kaladin’s motivations and character, he’s probably my favorite of the whole bunch. It really struck me that Kaladin’s greatest strength and weakness is how much he cares. 

I debated about whether to mark this fic as Kaladin/Sylphrena, but while the fandom certainly needs more of that written. I figured that this doesn’t quite cross the line between friendship and romance.

Comments and critiques are welcome as always, if you have any feedback let me know!


End file.
